Leonard Hofstadter's Bedroom
Leonard Hofstadter's Bedroom Leonard Hofstadter's bedroom has sandy tan colored walls, (like the rest of the apartment}}). Leonard's room seems to have a relaxing, calm composure, compared to his roommate Sheldon who seems to focus on [[schedules and work. Like the rest of the apartment the books, collectables, and posters, seem to move frequently. The bedroom seems to contain furniture that has an eye towards durability rather then value, and has a mission style, table, and lamp. In The Veracity Elasticity, Penny was slowly removing Leonard's collectibles to make herself feel at home. Penny eventually re-decorated Leonard's room to look like a couple's roommore girly, then Leonard slowly moves Penny's items in the room into a closet. Episodes Leonard's room is featured - *[ S01E02 ] - Leonard wakes up as Sheldon cleans Penny's apartment * [ S01E05 ] - Leonard and Leslie have sex * [ S01E09 ] - Penny helps Leonard pick out something to wear *[ S01E10 ] - Sheldon wakes Leonard up to talk *[ S02E06 ] - Sheldon seeks Leonard's help against Ramona *[ S02E08 ] - Leonard asks Sheldon to cover for him *[ S02E10 ] - Penny demonstrates that Stephanie has moved in * [ S03E11 ] - Beverly (mother) Hofstadter visits * [ S03E13 ] - Sheldon disturbs Leonard and Penny just as they're about to have sex * [ S03E15 ] - Sheldon makes Leonard breakfast, trying to get taken to Switzerland * [ S03E17 ] - Penny punch's Sheldon in the nose * [ S03E20 ] - Sheldon talks to Leonard * [ S04E02 ] - Sheldon farts, initially believing he has appendicitis * [ S04E06 ] - Leonard and Priya spend the night * [ S04E18 ] - Priya and Leonard have sex, Priya asks Leonard to cut the cord with Penny * [ S04E24 ] - Raj and Leonard swap places, Raj and Penny spend the night * [ S05E02 ] - Leonard and Priya dirty talking * [ S06E22 ] - Leonard slaps Sheldon * [ S07E03 ] - Leonard and Bernadette build a Puzzle * [ S08E09 ] - Sheldon pleads to Leonard not to go with surgery * [ S09E10 ] - Leonard and Penny are trying to sleep, but Sheldon keeps them up by playing instruments * [ S09E21 ] - Leonard and Penny are asleep, when Sheldon knocks and asks his "Batman, Manbat" question * [ S09E24 ] - Penny and Leonard prepare to go to bed, they briefly discuss their redo wedding ceremony Furnishings *S01E02 Wooden Nightstand *S01E02 Full size Bed *S01E02 Wooden Bookshelf *S01E02 Lamp with square shade *S01E02 Digital clock Alarm *S01E09 Area Rug *S01E09 Striped Bench *S01E09 CD storage stand replaced by DVD player *S01E09 Bruno double-arm lamp *S01E09 Small sculling fan *S01E09 Wooden Rolling chair *S01E09 Light colored dual wing arm chair, the chair disappears in season 2 *S01E10 Black metallic folding table with glass topper *S01E10 Wooden multi hook coat hanger, seasons 1 through 2 behind door, 3 through 8 on the door *S01E10 round rattan clothing hamper *S01E10 Wooden Nightstand *S03E11 Wooden Slat Artwork *S01E02 War of worlds poster moves to hallway *S01E09 Unidentified painting of ship going into orange sunset replaces War of Worlds poster and in season 3 the ship disappears. *S01E09 Unidentified Red And Brown Jelly Fish Picture *S01E09 Unidentified Splattered colors, yellow blue and red *S01E09 Unidentified Artwork of w symbol with an unidentified what looks like Hell boy in one photo. *S01E09 Unidentified Yellow skinned female with fire abilities. *S01E09 Black and White photo of bi-plane *S01E09 Chicago Jazz Poster from HOT HOUSE *S01E09 Janet Van Ares Andale print: Barewalls Vintage Flight III *S02E08 International space station on Earth's horizon *S08E08 Unidentified castle with Light replaced in season 3 *S02E08 Red Jelly Fish gets replaced in season 2 *S02E08 Framed Boxed Circuit *S02E08 unidentified drawing *S02E08 Unidentified drawing of female ninja *S03E11 Caught Again by Eric Joyner replaces unidentified picture of ship on orange sunset *S03E11 Just Another Day In LA by Eric Joyner *S03E11 Defend And Protect Poster by Mike Klug replaces Black and White Photo of bi plane *S03E17 Calendar *S04E11 Unidentified drawing of a woman in a red blanket, replaces Unidentified drawing *S04E18 Hoth Encounter by artist Chris Wahl (featuring Chewbacca) *S04E18 Forbidden Planet poster above dresser *S05E03 Unidentified male ninja dressed in yellow and blue suit *S05E15 Black and white photo of train wheels replaces Janet Van Ares Andale poster Figurines *S01E09 - Robot *S01E09 - Robosapien *S01E09 - DC-7 Jet with passenger cutaway *S02E08 - DC Direct 13 inch Batgirl figurine (from the living room) *S03E11 - Legendary Scale Burst Sideshow Collectables Aragorn *S03E17 - Heroes of the Rebellion Han-Solo replaces Batgirl which moves back to the living room. (Luke Skywalker from this Set is in the living Room on top of the left end of the bookshelves behind the couch). *S03E17 - Chewbacca Vinyl Model by Sideshow Collectibles *S04E18 - Captain Kirk Replaces the Robot on top of dresser *S04E18 - Superman Figure on top of dresser *S04E18 - Bat Mobile replaces DC-7 Jet *S05E15 - Jedi Toy on top of dresser *S05E15 - Legendary scale burst Commander Riker from Star Trek TNG Super Hero/Comic Collectibles *S01E09 Bottle City of Kandor replica *S02E10 Bat signal *S02E10 Superman Volume 2, #81 *S02E10 Justice League Volume 2, #82 *S03E11 JLA Classified # 34 Other/Miscellaneous S03E11 Galaxy Challenge wooden brain teaser / puzzle on top of bookcase Queen Marry Souvenirs Mug,T-shirt, Hat, and snow globe, mug is thrown at the door by Leonard, destroying the mug, but the mug is seen again in season 4 Armillary Sphere Stereo TV/with remotes and Dvd player 3-D Glasses Glasses case Leonard's Glasses/ and Watch Family photos Leonard's Dog Mitzy Leonard's Grandmother Best Fiancé Ever Picture Leonard and Penny Prom do over picture Vintageflight3.jpg Leonardpaintingship.jpg Leonard-above-bed.jpg S01e09 wide closet.jpg S01e09 right side.jpg S01E09 kandor.jpg S01e09 bed.jpg s01e10 right side.jpg|S01E10 - right side of room s01e10 wide shot.jpg|S01E10 - wide shot s01e10 chicago poster.jpg|S01E10 - Chicago jazz poster s01e10 armillary sphere.jpg|S01E10 armillary sphere S01E10 - broad shot.jpg S02e17 jl82.jpg|Justice League #82, November 1993 issue Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:The Apartment Building Category:Leonard Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:DC Comics Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pasadena